The invention relates to an assembly machine for implanting pins. More particularly, the invention relates to a machine for implanting pins automatically.
A pin is often implanted in a device manipulatively. It is time-consuming to implant pins in an assembly line. Therefore, it is necessary to invent an assembly machine for implanting pins automatically.